not one of those girls
by jaspers little punk-rocker
Summary: Soda and Steve had another best friend named Miranda. When Soda started dating Sandy she left. What will happen when a year later they see her again.
1. not mine

**I only own Miranda.**

**The park incident never happened in this story.**

**This is an idea ive been toying with for a while.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Soda pov.**

Sandy just left me. The baby isn't mine. She used me. She didn't want me. Now if only I could tell Miranda she was right about Sandy. I can't believe I let one relationship end me and my other best friend Miranda's friendship. She tried to warn me and tell me what Sandy was really like and I snapped at her. I haven't seen Miranda since; she took off the next day to go live with her dad in Washington D.C. Steve told me she said she was leavin' because she couldn't stand to look at me and Sandy together. And now a year later she's been proven right.

I walked around until I came in front of Miranda's house. Her mom still lives there but the house is dark and quite. Probably because it's almost midnight. Steve told me he talks to her every once in a while. Asks her how she's doing. He told me she said she's doing pretty good. Got in with a biker club thing. She likes riding the motorcycles. He told me she's saving up to by a Harley. That sounds like her though I really miss her. She was so funny and didn't care what anyone thought. She was gonna do what she wanted to do. It was great hanging around with her and Steve. Teachers used to call us the terrible trio we got into so much trouble. It wasn't even funny. I remember the day I told her I was gonna ask Sandy out like it was yesterday.

*flashback*

We were walking home. It was just me and Miranda. Steve didn't come to school today. "Miranda what would you say if I told you I was gonna ask Sandy out?" I asked. I never thought that her reaction would be like this. She stopped dead in her step. "YOU WHAT?! Soda what the hell. Listen to me. Sandy's bad news. Trust me. She's gonna use you. And then when she's threw with you she'll be gone. And you'll be heartbroken. So if I were you I wouldn't waste my time." She said looking me dead in the eye.

For some reason that made me really mad. "Miranda. I really like her. And if you were a real friend you'd be happy for me and try to help me. Not snap at me and try to change my mind. It's made up. Weren't you the one who told me to follow your heart no matter what?" I asked and yelled at the same time. Her expression changed. "Fine but when everything I just said comes true don't come cryin to me. And just think of this conversation." She said to me than she stormed off.

*end flashback*

That was the last time I saw her. I went to her house the next day after school. To tell her I was sorry but her mom said she was on her way to her dads now. If only I had her number. But Steve won't give me it, said shed kill him if he did. Witch probably is true. So im gonna go home, this is gonna be a long night.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**R&R**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**


	2. the note

**I only own the bikers.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Soda pov.**

**The next day**

I was right it was a long night but when I told Darry what happened he left me alone and told me to go to bed. "Ok Soda what's wrong? You've been acting wired all day." Steve said to me coming out of the station to work the pumps with me. "I just. Uhh Sandy left me. She's pregnant and the baby's not mine. She's on her way to Florida now." I said to him. He was about to respond when we heard a few motorcycles pull up. "What can we do for you?" I asked one of them. "We all need gas." The one on a blue Harley said to me. His leather vest said Cupid. The others had vests that said Thor, Mischief, Mayhem, and there was a girl with them her nametag thing said Loki. "So where are you all from?" Steve asked. "Washington D.C." Thor said. Steve laughed. "We have a friend that moved there a while ago." He said. "Is that so?" Mayhem asked.

The girl kept staring at Steve and me. She looked like she was trying to figure something out. Mischief whispered something in her ear and she shrugged her shoulder. "Ok done." Steve said to them. And they paid for the gas. Then they got back on the motorcycles. I noticed Loki had a black Harley with a purple tent to it. "Lets roll out." She said then started her bike and they left. "That was wired." Steve said to me when they left. "Yea." I nodded my head.

Around 2 we heard another motorcycle. "How many motorcycles are we gonna see today?" I asked Steve. I looked at the motorcycle and it was Loki again. She stopped in front of me. Then she went in her vest pulled a note out, handed it to me and she was gone again.

_What's your greatest fear? _

_Im not afraid of anything._

_That's a lie._

_Whys that? _

_If you can feel love than you feel fear._

_Guess who._

"What the hell? That doesn't make any since." Steve said reading over my shoulder. I was about to agree then I remembered something. "Yes it does." Steve looked at me like I was crazy. "Do you remember in 7th grade when we were in lunch and we were talking about fear with Miranda? This is what I said to her and what she said to me. I think that girl, Loki. I think she's Miranda." I told him. He raised his eyebrows. "Knowing her yea. She does usually appear out of no where when you need her to. But I doubt its her." He told me going inside.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**R&R**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**


	3. her side

**I don't own the outsiders  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
Loki pov.**

Leaving Tulsa was probably one of the hardest things ive ever had to do. I just wouldn't be able to stand seeing Soda with Sandy. If only he knew what she was really like. He can't say I didn't warn him. I did and he snapped at me. Oh well you can't win them all. When I got to my dads he had some friends over. One of them had there kid Mischief with them. He's pretty cool. He introduced me to this friends Cupid, Thor, and Mayhem. There some cool guys too. The more I hung out with the boys the more I got into motorcycles with them. After a while Mischief gave me a nickname. Loki because im the only one that he and Mayhem actually listen too. Wired right?

Two weeks ago they told me that we're going on a rode trip to of all the places. Tulsa. I about bit Cupids head off when he said that. They all know that's where im from. This should be interesting. When we got to the welcome to Tulsa sign we pulled over beside it to get a picture of it. "I think we should get some gas. Im almost out." I said. They all agreed so we interred Tulsa to find a gas station. We pulled into a DX and saw too boys talking by the pumps. "What can we do for you?" one of them asked. I knew that voice. Steve, I looked at him. I was right. Luckily he didn't recognize me. Good thing I never told him my new name. No one calls me Miranda anymore.

The whole time we were there I starred at Soda. He's still handsome as ever. "Loki are these the boys you told me about. I saw there name tags. And one said that they had a friend move up to D.C." Mischief whispered in my ear. And I shrugged my shoulders. Then Steve said he was done. So we paid. "Let's roll out." I said then we left.

With how well I know the city we found a hotel easy. We checked in and went to the room. The man working the desk looked at me strangely when we only booked one room with two beds. So what im gonna share a room with 4 guys. Nothings gonna happen. "So Lok what was with the staring at the station back there?" Thor asked me laying down on one of the beds. "I don't know what your talkin' bout." I told him setting my stuff down. "You don't know. You were pretty much drooling over that one guy." Cupid said opining his big mouth. "Shut up Cupid. Leave her alone." Mischief said. I just rolled my eyes and sat down at the table. I picked up a piece of paper and wrote a note. For some reason I want Soda to know that that girl was me.

_What's your greatest fear?_

_Im not afraid of anything._

_That's a lie._

_Whys that?_

_If you can feel love than you feel fear._

_Guess who._

I hope he understands this. "Hey I gotta go do something. Ill be back." I said then I went to my bike stated her up and drove back to the DX. I stopped right in front of Soda took the note out of my pocket handed it to him and left. On the way back I had to pull over on the side of the road to calm down. I sat in the grass on the side of the rode for a while. Quite a few people gave me wired looks. But oh well I don't care. Then as I stood up a car pulled up behind me. "Need any help? Miranda."

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**R&R **

**Im not sure if I want it to be Steve or Soda. Let me know what you think.**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**


	4. cant think of a title

**I only own the bikers. I just want to say I know from experience what can happen if you ride without wearing a helmet like the bikers in this story do. So if you do ride motorcycles please where a helmet. No helmet + crash = pain a lot of it. **

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
Loki pov.**

I turned around. There they were. Steve and Soda. My old friends and the last two people I want to see right now. "So you figured it out." I said to them. "It wasn't that hard." Soda said, looking at me. "You look different." He said to me. "A lot can happen in a year." I told him wanting nothing more than to get on my bike and book it. "Ain't that the truth. Your mom know your back?" Steve asked me. I shook my head at him.

"You should go see her. Im sure she wants to see you." Steve said to me. "I highly doubt that." I was lying and he knew that. My moms been beggin' me to come back for about 6 months. Steve just gave me a look. "Look I gotta go the boys are probably startin' to get worried. Ill see you around." I nodded my head at them got on my bike and drove off. Resisting the erge to look back.

I was almost at the hotel when I suddenly turned onto one of the back roads. I swear I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. Then I noticed I was passing the back of the lot. I'd know that fence anywhere. Then I took a few more roads and I was in front of my mom's house. It hasn't changed at all. I got off my bike and walked up too the front door. I knocked on the door. My mom answered. "Hey momma." I said smiling at her. "Miranda?" She asked looking at me like I was some stranger. I nodded my head. Then she hugged me and pulled me into the house so we could talk.

X~X~X~X~X~X~ Mischief pov. X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

What the hell is taking that girl so long? She's been gone for about 4 hours. She left at 1 and its 6. It was a bad idea to let her take off alone. What if she ran into her old friends again? I know she has feelings for that Steve guy but what exactly those feelings are I have no idea. She better get her ass back here soon. Then there was a knock at the door. Just like her knock. I opened the door and speak of the devil it's her.

She looked kinda upset. "Where were you? And what the hell happened?" I asked. It's not everyday you see Loki looking like this. "I went to the station to give the boys a letter. Then I started to come back but my hands were shaking so much I had to pull over. Then they shoed up. I talked to them for a minute then drove off. When I was almost here I turned onto a back road and passed by the old lot. Then I was in front of my moms house." She said. "What did they say?" I asked her. If they said anything to her I swear ill kill them. "Nothing. Just that they knew it was me. Steve asked if my mom knew I was back. She does now." Loki said to me looking at her feet the whole time. She started to play with the edge of her shirt so I knew something was up.

"Lok what aren't you telling me?" I asked her putting my hand on her shoulder. She just looked at me. Well more like looked strait thru me. I hate how she can look like she's looking strait threw you. I can never tell what she's thinking when she does that. "Loki." I said in a stern voice. "I told you about the fight I had with Soda right?" she asked. "Yea what about it?" Now im really confused. She just looked at me nodded her head to one side and shrugged her shoulders. As if to say enough said. "You were right weren't you?" I asked. She nodded her head. I hugged her. "Hate to break this up and all but were hungry." Thor said. "Then lets go get some food." Loki said and then she was out the door.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**R&R **

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**


	5. the kiss

**As always I only own the bikers.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Steve's pov**

I can't believe Miranda's back. I keep having this wired not in my stomach when ever I think about her. I keep telling myself that it's just the shock of seeing her again. She seems really different now even though I know she's not. Oh well im about to go out with Evie. I need to get Miranda or should I say Loki out of my head. It's bad to go on a date with your girlfriend and be thinking about another girl.

I drove to pick up Evie and she knew right away something was up. "What's wrong baby?" she asked me. I looked at her in the passenger. And for some reason I can't stop myself from comparing her and Loki. She's wearing heels and Loki wares converse. She's wearing a short skirt and Loki wares jeans. She's wearing a shirt too small for her and Loki wares normal t-shirts. Evie wears a shit load of make-up and Loki doesn't really wear any. Just to say a few differences. "We ran into an old friend today." I said looking out onto the road. "Tell me it's not that girl." Evie said. She knows about Loki and that I still talk to her sometimes. And she doesn't like it at all. We've had a few arguments about that. "Yea it is. And her names Miranda." I almost snapped. I hate the way she's always judging Loki like she's some freak. "Steve I thought I told you how I feel about you talking to her." Evie whined at me. Man I hate that whine its so annoying. "Evie she's still my friend." I said avoiding looking at Evie. The less I see of her right now the better. "Yea but that girl isn't normal. She rides motorcycles now and all that other male stuff. She doesn't understand she's a girl." I got so annoyed at that that I snapped. I pulled over to the side of the road. "Get out." I said. Evie gapped at me. Then she got out of the car. "Fine. Then were threw Steve." She said slamming the car door. I drove off.

I drove over to where the hotels are and looked for the one with five motorcycles parked together. I found it easily enough. Mischief was outside getting something off one of the bikes. He looked up when I parked next to him. I got out of my car and he walked over to me. "What do you want?" He asked me. I looked him up and down. He looks exactly like Loki said. "I want to talk to Loki." I said to him. "That's not going to happen." He said to me. "You don't control her." I said. He's starting to piss me off. "If you'd let me finish. That's not going to happen yet. I want to talk to you first." He told me then he continued. "For some reason I don't know why Loki has some feelings for you. What they are I have no clue that's for you to figure out. And Loki's not one of those girls that a guy can take control of. Hell I don't know a single girl like her. She's different. And whatever you want to talk to her about better be damn important. Ill go get her." Then he went inside to go get Loki.

She walked outside after a minute. She looked kind of shocked to see me. "What do you want?" she asked me. "To talk. Lets take a drive." I said getting in my car. She got in beside me and turned to look at me. "Me and Evie aren't dating. We broke up again and this time its for good." I said. Figured it was the best place to start. "Told you she was a bitch. Evie's not worth your time." She said looking out the window. Not really shocked we broke up. Ive told her about Evie and how she is and stuff. Loki wants to beet her up. I laughed. "Yea I guess your right. Plus I think I like someone else." I said. Holey crap where did that come from. I think I like someone else? What the fuck. Even I don't know why I said that and im the one who said it. Loki turned to look at me. "Oh really?" she raised her eyebrows. Oh crap what do I say to that? "I guess." Damn that sounds lame.

She seamed to buy that though so ill leave it alone. Hopefully she does. If she doesn't I have no idea what im gonna say. "I told Soda. I was right wasn't I?" what. Oh yea. The Sandy thing. "Yea you were. He fell in love with her but she didn't love him." I said looking out the window. Funny I said lets take a drive and we're still in the parking lot. I looked at Loki and she was shaking her head. Then she started laughing. "What?" I asked she's so confusing. "Look up. Second story above the motorcycles." She said still laughing. I did just in time to see Mischief close the curtain. "Oh that's great." I mumbled more to myself than to her but she heard me. "Lets mess with there heads a little." Loki said to me in a playful voice. "What should we do?" I know what I would like to do. But this is Loki I grew up with her. Would that be wired? Oh well I don't care. She bit her lip and glanced up at the window.

Then she leaned towards me. I felt her full lips lightly on mine. I kissed back with a little more force than she did. It went on like that for a few more moments then there was a bang at the window. Thor was outside the car. Loki smirked when he hit the window. He opened the door. "Get out of the car." Was all he said. "That's what you get for spying on me. Ill talk to you later Steve." Then she got out of the car and went in the hotel. I sat there for a minute then started my car and drove off.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**R&R**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**


	6. the pool

**Same disclaimer as always.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Loki pov.**

So Steve and Evie broke up again. Not surprising. He's told me about her and she's a bitch that's not worth his time. I'd enjoy putting her in the hospital but I don't need another assault charge on my hands. Damn. It'd be fun too. Oh well. I need to get the subject off of her before I tell Steve what I really think about him. I, for some strange and odd reason, I like him. So I switched it to the subject of Soda and Sandy. She's a bitch too. I warned him and he didn't listen to me. Life sucks like that. I was bout to say that but I glanced up at the window and saw Thor and Mischief at the window. I know I should be mad but I'm not. It's just funny. I told Steve to look up and he saw Mischief at the window. Wait Mischief? Where'd Thor go? "Well that's just great." Steve mumbled.

Because I felt like messing with the boys, all of them. I suggested something I've wanted to do since I saw Steve at the gas station. "Lets mess with there heads a little." I suggested. "What should we do?" he asked. Oh come on. I know he's not that dumb. So I just leaned forward and kissed him. I almost pulled back when he kissed me back. I didn't expect that. Then there was a bang at the car window. I smirked. Found Thor. He opened the door and told me to get out of the car. "That's what you get for spying on me." Then I walked into the hotel room. Most likely to face my doom.

"What the hell was that all about Loki?!" Mischief yelled when me and Thor walked into the room. I just looked at him. "You wanted to mess with us didn't you?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. And noticed we were the only ones in the room. "Where'd Cupid and Mayhem go?" I asked. They were here when I went down stairs to talk to Steve. "Pool." Thor said as he dug in his bag. "Well then, let's hit the pool." I said and got my swimsuit out of my bag. When we got to the pool the guys were already raising hell. Wrestling in the middle of it. So to break it up I ran and jumped in the pool right on top of them. Then Thor and Mischief jumped in. and the people that were already in there left. I started doing laps around the pool. After a few laps I felt someone grab me and pull me down to the bottom of the pool. I kicked the person in-between the legs and swam up. Then I looked down and saw it was Cupid. Oh shit. He's not coming up. I swam down to the bottom again and drug him up to the top. "Oh shit Cupid!" pretty much everyone yelled. I swam with him to the edge of the pool and Thor pulled him out of the water. "He's not breathing." Thor said sounding panicked. "Everyone move." I commanded. Thank god I took that C.P.R. class. I started pushing down on his chest. "Come on Cupid breath." After a few more pushes he still wasn't breathing. "Come on man, don't make me kiss you." He still wasn't breathing. So I plugged his nose and breathed into his mouth. Then I pressed his chest a little more. And started over. After about 3 times he coughed. We rolled him over on his side so he didn't choke on the water.

"Oh god Cupid I'm so sorry." I said. "Hey it's ok. I shouldn't have just dunked you when you weren't paying attention." He said. Then he hugged me. "So were cool?" I asked. The last thing I need is one of the guys mad at me. "Yea were cool." I smiled at that. "Alright now that the scare is over. Lets go back to the room, get dressed, and go get some food." Thor suggested. We all agreed so we went and got ready to go. "Hey I want to introduce ya'll to someone close to me." I said as we walked to the lobby. "Just follow me." Then we got on the bikes and rode to my mom's house. I told her id bright the guys over to meet her. She really wants to meet them for some reason. When we pulled up she looked out the window. And came outside. "Boys this is my mom. Stephanie." They all seemed shocked to meet her. I don't know why. Then we went inside and she started dinner.

"That's your mom?" Mayhem asked me as we walked into the house. "yea." I said shrugging my shoulders. "She's good looking." He said. "Ew! Mayhem! That's my MOM!" I all but yelled. "So? It's the truth." I shuddered. Sometimes I don't know about this boy.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
R&R**

**Jaspers little punk-rocker**


	7. sleeping

**I don't own the outsiders.**

**Sorry it took so long I couldn't form my thoughts into words and make it sound right. **

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**Loki pov.**

After we ate dinner we went out to the bikes. I really need to talk to Steve. "Ill meet you guys back at the hotel. I have some business to take care of." I said. They seemed confused but they didn't look like they suspect anything. So I got on my bike and headed towards Steve's house. I pulled up and went up to the door. I knocked on it and his dad answered the door. "What do you want?" He asked me. "Is Steve here?" His dad stared at me for a second then he called for Steve to come here. "Yea . . . Loki? What are you doing here?" He asked looking shocked to see me. "I needed to talk to you." I said. He let me in and led me past his dad in the living room and into his room.

His room hasn't changed at all. "Ok. Talk." He said sitting down on his bed. I sat down next to him. "Did that kiss earlier mean anything to you?" I asked. Well it's a good place to start. "Why?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes. Typical. "Just answer the question." I said. He looked at me. I mean really looked at me. It felt like he was trying to look into my sole, or something. "Yeah. Yea it did." He said. My breath caught into my chest. It felt like I couldn't breathe. I just stared into his eyes and he stared into mine. I smiled at him. And leaned into kiss him. Our lips moved in sync. He started slowly pushing me back onto his bed. My head hit the pillows. Not breaking the kiss I started unbuttoning his shirt. And slipped it off his shoulders. He pushed his hands under my t-shirt and wrapped his arms around my waist. We broke apart to breath. "I guess that it meant something to you too?" He said catching his breath. I laughed. "Yes, I guess it did."

Then I put my hand behind his neck and pulled him down towards me. I kissed him again wrapping my arms around his neck. Then broke away. I looked at the clock on the wall. "I should probably go the guys'll flip if I'm not back soon." I said even though I really don't wanna leave. Steve started kissing my neck. "They'll be fine. Stay here." He said. I smiled. "I guess one night won't kill them." He laughed. Then moved his head so I could see his eyes. I almost got lost in them, almost. He placed the sweetest, gentlest kiss on my lips. Then he turned his attention back to my neck. He started to bite and suck at it. "I swear if you leave a hicky." I said to him. He looked at me. "Well I wasn't going too but now I will." He said then he attacked my neck. "Steve!" I yelled laughing. I started to tickle him he jumped and got off me. Steve laid beside me. I put my head on his chest. He started to rub his hand up and down my arm. "I missed you." I said to him. "Yeah I missed you too. You never told me why you didn't say goodbye." He said in a deeper voice looking down at me. I sat up and looked at him. "Because, it would have been too painful. I know you thought I liked Soda, hell everyone did. But the truth is I liked you. Always have. Soda was my best friend and he was gonna ruin himself with Sandy. And you had that little bitch. I knew if I said goodbye I'd give in and stay. And I had to get out. But I'm glad I didn't say goodbye." I said. He looked at me for a moment. "Why?" he asked. I smiled. "Because if I did I wouldn't be able to do this." Then I kissed him again.

"Yeah I'm glad you didn't say goodbye either." He said. I looked at him and laughed then I laid my head on his chest. I rested my left hand on his side and he wrapped his arms around me. I slowly drifted to sleep.

*the next day*

I woke up with two heavy arms warped around me. It took a second to remember that I was in Steve's room. I had my head on his chest right over his heart; the sun was just coming up. I tried to move but Steve's arms tightened around me and he mumbled something that sounded like don't go. I just let myself relax into him and fall back asleep again. I can face the boys later. There probably pissed at me for disappearing on them. Oh well that's a worry for later. I fell asleep listing to the comporting sound of Steve's heart beat.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The next chapter will be longer.

Jaspers little punk-rocker


End file.
